Glenn's Number One Is
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Pierre, Serge, and Fargo are all crushing over the pouty Dragoon Knight. But who is Glenn's number one?


**Glenn's Number One Is...**

Pairing(s): PierreGlenn, SergeGlenn, FargoGlenn, GlennKarsh

Summary: Pierre, Serge, and Fargo are all crushing over the pouty Dragoon Knight. But who is Glenn's number one?

* * *

"As you have probably realized, monsieur," Pierre purred as he sattled up to be standing far too close to Glenn, who had been watching the waves hit the side of S.S. Invincible as they waited for Serge to finish his important talk with the pirate captain, Fargo. Flashing a dazzling smile that would make his fans swoon, the blonde "hero" snagged up one of Glenn's hands in both of his own, caressing the thick glove material that protected the flesh underneath, "We are both rather similar in many ways. Being a noble knight such as yourself, you understand a hero's heart such as moi own, burning with such passion to protect mi amour, oui?"

"Ah, I guess..." Glenn agreed unsurely, arching a brow at the blonde Frenchman.

"Ah la la~" Pierre cried in estacy, tilting his head towards the sky as he continued with such energy, "Such beauty, such youth! Young love is always such a purity that moi cannot stand but to find and protect! Please, allow moi to be your valiant knight, sir Glenn."

"Ah, well..." blinking, Glenn was too preoccupied with the French swordsman to take notice to Serge returning, coming back onto the ship's deck. He also didn't see the short spark of jealously flash through twin blue eyes as the quiet prodigy saw just how close Pierre stood to Glenn. Hurrying over to his teammates, Serge moved to jump in between the two, a protest on his lips, but found himself slamming onto the wooden deck as something heavy pressed onto his back. But at least it made Pierre's grip on Glenn's hand break.

"Argh! You be no worthy knight for such a fine lad!" Fargo's voice came booming from above the bluenette, the cause of the weight that held him from being able to stand up. Glaring at Pierre challengingly, Fargo continued, "If he be lookin' for a protector, he should turn to _me_, Fargo!"

"No, listen here-!"

Ignoring the pirate and fake-hero, Glenn turned his attention down to where Serge lay at their feet, one of Fargo's boots resting on the blunette's back as he argued with the blonde. Kneeling to rest a hand on Serge's shoulder, Glenn tilted his head to the side to try to see the Arni villager's face better as he questioned, "Are you alright, Serge?"

"Y-yes..." Serge replied weakly, unable to get enough air into his lungs with Fargo's weight.

Noticing this, Glenn gave a slightly annoyed, pouty face before turning the expression up to the pirate, tapping his leg to get the captain's attention. "Excuse me, sir, but you are standing upon my friend here..."

Blushing at those pouty lips that begged to be kissed, Fargo quickly lifted his leg and stepped back, giving a large, flustered grin as he boasted, "Sorry, lad! Didn't see ya there!"

"I noticed..." Glenn grumbled under his breath as he helped Serge onto his feet. Flashing the blunette a charming smile, the noble warrior spoke, "Is that better, sir Serge?"

"Y-ya..." Serge nodded numbly, blue eyes locked onto Glenn in a spacey way that caused the silver brunette to become worried. But before he could ask him on it, Fargo and Pierre pushed Serge to the side, both demanding;

"WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER?"

"Excuse me?" was Glenn's simple, baffled answer.

"Of the two of us, which do you prefer, sir Glenn?" Pierre purred in a much calmer tone, brushing his blond bags out of his face in a pampered fashion.

"You are both fine men, despite Fargo being a pirate," Glenn informed, still utterly confused with the two. "But why should I like one of you more so then the other? We are all teammates, after all..."

"Not as comrades, mon ami!" Pierre gushed, adored by Glenn's pure innocence, "What moi mean by _like_ is-"

"Who'd ya have sex 'ith?" Fargo blurted gruffly, crossing his arms over his buff chest stubbornly.

"E-excuse me?" Glenn yelped, face suddenly catching aflame with a heated blush. Pierre looked no better, but instead of confused surprise, the blonde Frenchman gaped at the pirate as if he were the most disgusting thing in the world he had ever faced-and he had faced that Dead Head!

"You have non tack, whatsoever!" Pierre nearly screeched as he pointed a golden gauntlet finger in Fargo's direction.

"And why is it just between you two?" Serge pushed in, giving the two men hurt puppy-dog eyes, "I want to be with Glenn."

"Wh-"

"There is no way sir Glenn would choose a man like you, sir Serge," Pierre tutted in bemusement.

"Like you're one to talk, weakling," Fargo huffed.

"Wha-"

"What? I'll have you know-!" Pierre began.

"You are the weakest land lubber me have ever-!" Fargo interrupted.

"I'm ordinary! I'm the same as Glenn, you know!" Serge threw in, ignored by the older men.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS SHOUTING ABOUT?"

Pure silence fell over all passengers on the S.S. Invincible, even down below deck. Three pairs of eyes locked onto the heavily panting, blushing young man as he glared at all three threateningly, _daring_ them to speak. Seeing as neither three, nor any of the pirate crew aboard the ship, wished to invoke Glenn's heated wrath, it was up to the silver haired brunette to squeeze it out of them.

"I'll ask this again..." Glenn spoke in an even, sharp tone that was coated in invisible daggers that were held at ready to throw at either Pierre, Fargo, and even Serge if one said or did anything stupid, "Just _what_ are you imbeciles _talking_ about?"

Swallowing nervously, Pierre gave a shaky smile, fully aware of the danger-zone he was stepping into as he spoke, "W-well, sir Glenn... We were just wondering if you... er.. _fancy_ anyone?"

Arching a brow, Glenn turned his sharp blue eyes over to the other two, questioning, "Is this true?"

Serge nodded quickly, lips tightly pressed together to prevent himself from saying anything unnecessary. Fargo, on the other hand, huffed as he announced, "Yar, its true. Though, we be hopin' you fancy one o' us, ya know?

Sharp blue eyes opened wide in surprise at this, the dangerous edge disappearing as a blush attacked his cheeks. Glancing down to the ground shyly, the silver brunette replied, "W-well, that's really nice of you to have such an interest in me, alas... I do fancy someone."

"Really, really?" Pierre gushed, entering Glenn's personal space without fear, "Who is the lucky someone~?"

"Well..." Serge and Fargo tensed as the dreaded moment of truth were just on the tip of lovely, pouty lips, "If you really must know... Its-"

"Who, who~?"

"... its Karsh..." Glenn squeaked out, face heated deeply in crimson.

"The fierce..." Serge eeped.

"Pretty..." Pierre whined.

"Dragoon Knight?" Fargo huffed disappointedly.

_'We don't stand a chance...'_ Pierre, Serge, and Fargo thought sadly as they turned away, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Watching the three stumble away pathetically, Glenn gave a small, victorious smile. Turning back to watch the ocean, the knight hummed lightly as he thought, _'Did not think I would have to use the Karsh excuse again... Guess the Acacia Knights aren't the only ones interested in me. How odd.'_

_

* * *

_

**owari**


End file.
